A Steamy Demacian Snowdown
by ValkyrieLead
Summary: Snowdown has arrived once again in Valoran. Though it is not their first, Jarvan IV and Shyvana would spend this intimate and festive time together... What miracles can this wondrous night bring the young couple? Rated M for extreme sexual themes.
1. Introduction

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

I hope everyone is doing well and I would like to apologize for my long absence, as I've been going through a very tumultuous point of my life and have had very little time to write. I will speak more on my plans for what to do with the Cataclysm series at some point in the future, but for now I just wanted to share a Christmas story I wrote last year as a gift to someone. This story was posted on their account at one point, but they're no longer active so I shall repost it here for those of you who have asked for it. (Thanks SiriusDragon for the reminder)

As a preface to the short work, I would like to say that while in the Christmas (Or rather, Snowdown) spirit, this very much is smut with romantic themes, so keep that in mind.

Oh, and there are some big spoilers regarding my intentions with the Cataclysm series, so beware.

Thanks!

Valkyrie


	2. Story

**A Steamy Demacian Snowdown**

"Christmas, children, is not a date. It is a state of mind." – Mary Ellen Chase

The morning was crisp and bitterly cold, clouds dark with snow looming over the Demacian landscape. The grass crunched underfoot, every blade frosted a bright blue, everything else glistening a brilliant white with frost and ice. In the distance, far out over of the Conquer's Sea, darkness loomed with heavy black clouds laden with snow and the faint rumble of thunder carrying over the turbulent waves. Much of the peaceful Demacian cityscape was quaintly quiet and calm in the face of the coming blizzard, but within the walls of the Demacian Palace, the sharp crack and rumble of another kind echoed from one secluded courtyard within the palace grounds.

Two figures put distance between themselves, each circling a muddy brown area that marked the center of a large, colorfully flowering garden adorned with frost-covered winter flowers. Steam rose from their bodies in the cold, still morning air, sweat dripping down their bodies as they gauged each other with inviting eyes. One, the taller of the duo, wielded a magnificent, terrifying lance that he spun and twirled with apparent ease. His chest rose and fell as he shook long black hair from his face, dragging it back from his eyes. He wore heavily armored boots and thigh plates but only a light tunic to cover his rippling chest, heaving with excited breaths.

Across from him, his opponent slunk sideways in a low stance, her gleaming crimson hair only matched by the glimmering flames that billowed from the nose of the dragon that decorated one of the exotic weapons that she wielded like a pair of terrible knuckle guards. Though noticeably shorter than the lance-wielding knight, the young woman's breathing was far more measured and controlled, and a playful smile decorated her face as she watched her opponent with eager, bright golden-orange eyes. The ripple of serpentine features slide along her skin, faint scale etched along her cheeks, the darkened blue color of scales shimmering in the dim morning light, fading as they reached to her shoulders. Orange color glimmered along her finger tips as she gripped the handles of her imposing guards. She grinned as she crossed foot over foot, her eyes never wavering from the knight.

"You're slow this morning." The young woman mused with a taunting tone, letting the note of amusement carry into something mocking. Her voice was a velvety smooth taunt, her eyes flickering happily at the surprised look she received in response. "Perhaps you ate too much last night? These Snowdown feasts are ever so decadent… I can only hope it doesn't slow you tonight."

"Tonight?" The knight's eyebrow rose as he looked at the woman across from him. "Wha-…" His cheeks flushed with color, his imagination taking control for a brief moment, forcing his guard to drop for only an instant. It was all the young woman needed.

Flames exploded along the ground around her as she kicked off, lunging into to a near horizontal sprint, her gauntlets sliding behind her as the scales began to shine along her checks and shoulders, tendrils of flames reaching skyward from her back like demonic wings of power. The knight barely had time to bring his lance up in front of him before the blow landed, the momentum of her strike driving the lance back towards his chest. Fire washed over him as the lance caught the blow, but his defensive stance buckled, the lance hitting him in the chest and sending him cart-wheeling backwards. End over end the knight tumbled till he crashed into a rough-hewn stone retaining wall. His shoulders slumped as he sat, his eyes glazing over as he looked about with a dazed expression.

Above him a door opened and two soldiers, one woman with snowy white hair, the other a trim male with long brown hair, stepped out onto the landing and leaned over the railing, looking down at the knight where he had come to rest.

"Jarvan, it is good to know that you are not going to need body guards someday cause you are obviously trying to build up an immunity to death in small doses." The woman mused happily as she looked to the reptilian young woman as the fire died around her. "That _is_ why you're doing this, right? I mean, there has to be some reason you keep letting Shyvana pummel you over and over, your highness."

"Hello, June." The crimson haired young fighter beamed at the other woman, waving happily. Shyvana pulled the shield and manifer from her hands and hung them on her hips, flexing her fingers excitedly as her skin faded back to a pinkish grey hue. She looked to the man with brown hair, nodding. "Captain Vorscham."

"Good morning, my lady." Vorscham said stiffly, returning the salute before leaning heavily on the railing as he looked back down at the royal who now sat nursing his head. A grin started to spread over his mug. "You alright, _King_ Jarvan? Do I need to summon a doctor? I could have sworn your big head was hard enough to take just about any pounding..."

The king grimaced as he shook off the last of the dizziness. He groped around and finally found his lance, pulling it closer and getting it under his rump to try and lever himself up.

"I feel like I have got a concussion." Jarvan muttered, shooting an annoyed looked at Shyvana. "Thanks for not pulling any punches. I needed my sinuses cleared."

Shyvana grinned happily and extended a hand to him which he accepted with a sharp blast of air through the nose and a shake of the head. "Aww, and here I thought I was doing my job quite well."

"You left that position behind a while ago" Jarvan muttered, shaking his head. "Besides, even then, you were supposed to protect me from threats. Do I need protection from my own Queen now?" He rolled his eyes as the dragoness hauled him to his feet. He grunted, hanging on his lance for support as he winced slightly.

"Sorry." Shyvana said sheepishly, her gaze falling slightly. "I guess I got a bit too excited." There was a moment of silence as her cheeks burned and Jarvan noticed both Vorscham and June were staring at him with accusing glares. He scowled back at them for a second but he couldn't keep the sore look on his face. He sighed and ruffled Shyvana's hair, letting his hand slowly slide down to her cheek. There was a moment of surprise on the dragoness's face, but it quickly turned to affection as her cheeks glowed happily. The king and queen shared an affectionately look the cause the two soldiers to roll their eyes.

"You should make sure you keep that excitement in check." Vorscham growled with a sly grin. "I think many would wonder where the bruises come from if you are not more careful."

"I'll say." June mused, giggling softly as she looked down at the King and the Queen. "There are some things that cannot simply be overlooked as affection." The king and queen shared another glance, their cheeks glowing as Shyvana hung her head, her cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment.

Jarvan sighed, dropping a hand onto her head and pulling her head back, looking down at her with a knowing smirk on his face. "Don't go getting worried about hurting me, now." He chuckled softly, working his arm about. "Last thing I need is you pulling punches when it comes to keeping me in tip-top shape."

Her face brightened as she nodded happily. "Of course, Jarvan."

"What's the big deal?" June asked, giggling softly. "There hasn't been any fighting for years. Shoot, it's been nearly four years since Kalamanda, you both know that. Why not relax? I don't see any children scampering around the palace yet. Shouldn't you two be practicing something else?"

Shyvana frowned, glancing away, and the king noticed this. However, he pushed past the moment, grabbing Shyvana's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks mom." Jarvan toned, sarcastically. He fitted the snowy haired solider with an annoyed look. "Got any tips? I heard from Del you two are trying, also."

It was Junipers turn to blush a bright scarlet, her mouth opening slightly. "U-uh…" She stammered, looking to Vorscham. His cheeks were tinged a pale pink but he shook his head and ignored the conversation. June pouted at him for a moment, though there was a glimmer of a smile in her eyes as she giggled softly. "Speaking of mothers, how is yours, your highness?"

Jarvan nodded in thanks though he shrugged with some effort. "She's doing well. She's been spending a lot of time with her family since we lost my father." There was a moment of silence as Jarvan sighed, frowning slightly, his jaw working.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana said softly, grasping his shoulder lovingly, shaking it gently. The prince reached an arm across his chest and patted her hand.

"It's alright." Jarvan said heavily. "It's been years since we lost him during the war. I'm only glad I was able to see him as a true father, and let him see my appreciation as a son. If it hadn't been for you… I don't know if I would have ever done that." Jarvan leaned his cheek against the dragoness's hand upon his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Of course." Shyvana said, leaning in and hugging the king, pushing herself up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "If you ever want to talk about it…"

"I shall be alright." Jarvan said softly, taking a deep breath of the dragoness's scent, sighing peacefully.

"So what are you two doing out here anyways?" Vorscham asked, raising an eyebrow, a thin grin settling on his face as he noticed the slowly closing gap between king and dragoness suddenly widen. Both their faces burned crimson for many moments as they separated, both of them trying to hide it. June and Vorscham giggled quietly to themselves. "The party isn't till this evening. You two getting started early?"

"Ah well, I figured it would be nice to get outside for a little while since the rain had finally stopped last night." Jarvan said, officiously, straightening up slightly. "It was dry enough because everything froze so we decided it would be nice if we came out here to do some training in the fresh air."

"Well, maybe since you've been sufficiently refilled since getting the fresh air completely knocked out of you, perhaps you two would like to join us for breakfast?" Juniper giggled at the king's bashful expression.

"Give us a few minutes to shower and we'll meet you in the dining hall?" Jarvan said, looking down at his hands, muddy from where he had slid across the ground. "I don't feel like dancing through all the pomp and circumstance of a formal breakfast, especially considering that guests will be arriving around noon."

"As you wish, sire." The Demacian captain bowed his head.

"Oh, Shyvana." The white haired gunnery sergeant suddenly paused, looking back to the dragoness. "I suggest you be careful about Delancey if you see her. She's on a bit of a rampage because of her daughter's efforts to outdo her mother's history of pranks and I think you or the king would prefer to not get tangled up in it, yes?"

"Uh…" Shyvana looked surprised. The normally playful and teasing sergeant was a member of the king's staff, but it was true that her daughter was even more of a trickster than either her mother, or her father, despite her young age. _It couldn't be that bad, could it? How much trouble could a three year-old get into?_ Shyvana nodded, grinning wide. "Sure, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks, see you at breakfast." The white-haired young woman cast her friend a smile and then turned to the king. "Your highness." She bowed, the officer at her side doing the same before the two of them turned away and disappeared through the portico that lead back to the palace from the courtyard.

"What was that about?" Shyvana asked the king, her brow creasing slightly.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "Let's hurry and get cleaned up, I'm hungry now that I think about it."

A smile spread over Shyvana's face as she nodded, licking her lips hungrily. "Me too."

* * *

Jarvan collapsed on the sofa in the parlor of the suite of rooms he shared with the dragoness. Despite his position as the king, Jarvan IV had remained in his own rooms, and while there was now a significant guard presence not far from his suite, and guards posted just outside at most hours of the night, not much had changed from rooms' original appearance save for the change in decoration and tapestries. A warm fire crackled in the hearth, and a pot of coffee and a plate of cookies had been strategically placed on the table amid boughs of holly and cedar, deep red candles flickering invitingly.

Shyvana had made sure to grab a cookie before pushing Jarvan back onto the couch, telling him to wait until called. Her face had been a brilliant red and the king could only imagine what she had in store for him on the other side of the door. He sat back, sighing softly, letting the food settle in his belly as he remembered the fun of the evening.

Forsythe and Delancey had been there with their daughter, and despite her parents being in a sore mood, she had fallen asleep not long after the others had arrived. Garen had brought Katarina with him, their wedding not but a few months passed. It had been obvious that there were political reasons behind their marriage, a once reigning Captain of the Demacian Guard and the leader of one of Noxus's highest regarded and most powerful families, but the two were a striking couple regardless. It was a union between two political factions, but even there, Jarvan didn't think he had seen a couple that was as handsome as those two in the preceding evening's festivities. Vorscham and June were there together, neither wandering far from the other. Lux was in company of a young Piltovan man that Jarvan had seen before, but never met, though he had a good laugh at the scowls Garen kept casting him. There were other couples from around Valoran, several from Ionia, a few from Piltover, and even a couple of representatives from a small independent tribe of sun-worshipping warriors called the Rakkor had made the journey. There were a number of single representatives, more than Jarvan could remember, most of them from his coronation ceremony, and while he recognized many faces, he could only place a few names.

The warmth of the fire and the smell of the cookies and coffee had lulled Jarvan to the edge of sleep when he heard a yelp of surprise and the crash of something metal hitting the stone floor from the bedroom. His body was suddenly electric with adrenaline, the tension suddenly breaking in his mind.

"Shyvana!?" Jarvan leapt to his feet and jumped to the door, throwing it open and dashing inside. "Shy!? What's wrong!?"

He looked around the room, pausing a dozen feet inside the room, glancing around at the hundreds of candles that now lit the room with a warm orange glow. A fire crackled warmly in the fireplace, and as Jarvan cautiously padded deeper into the room, he finally found the dragoness. "Shy? What in Runeterra happened in here?"

"Ow…" Shyvana muttered softly, rubbing her backside.

Jarvan froze.

Shyvana glanced up at him and froze as well, her face suddenly burning the same shade of red as her hair. "Uh…"

"What are you…" Jarvan murmured, his face blushing a deep crimson as he looked down at the dragoness.

"Your highness!" There was a sharp knock at the door before two guards pushed inside the outer doors, their weapons drawn. Jarvan glanced down at the dragoness who was now scampering to get to her feet and hide before he turned and ran to the door to his bed chambers. He grabbed the door handles and pulled it shut behind him, stepping into the parlor. "King Jarvan, what's wrong? What happened, sire?"

"Nothing." Jarvan said, coughing nervously, trying to shake the heat from his cheeks. "My wife merely tripped and knocked over a metal tray, frightening me."

"Does she need assistance, sire?" The guard said, slightly slower. He frowned for a moment before waving a hand to his fellow. They both sheathed their swords, standing up straight.

"No, we will be fine, thank you." Jarvan said, bowing his head to both of them. "My apologies for disturbing both of you on this late evening."

"No need, sir." The second guard murmured, bowing. "We shall be outside if you need us."

"Thank you, both." Jarvan said, ushering them to the door before closing it behind himself. Jarvan sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. "That was too close…" He ensured the door was locked this time and headed back towards the bedroom. He knocked once. "Shyvana, can I come in?"

"I… well…" Shyvana sounded nervous, but there was a sigh of resignation. "Yes. I'm going to need some help getting untangled in here."

Jarvan fought back a chuckle, pushing the door open and padding slowly back towards where the dragoness sat tangled beside the edge of the bed. Shyvana blushed furiously as Jarvan kneeled over her, sliding his arms under her shoulders and legs, lifting her onto the bed, and laying her down gently. Shyvana squirmed slightly, her hands still stuck as she looked up at Jarvan nervously before glancing away again.

"Just what are you doing here?" Jarvan said, grinning slightly as he looked down at the dragoness.

"Well… I…" Shyvana blushed a deep crimson, matching the color of her hair before she finally looked back up at Jarvan and took a deep breath. "I didn't have time to get you a Snowdown present." Shyvana said, still squirming against her bindings. "So… I thought… well… Maybe you would like to have _me_ for Snowdown." Steam started to twirl off the top of her head as Shyvana ducked her gaze. "I wanted to give myself to you for you to do whatever you wished. Or… I could pleasure you as best I can…" Shyvana took a deep breath. It had obviously taken a lot for her to say that. "As it turns out… well, it didn't go exactly as planned.

Jarvan smiled, looking over the dragoness, his cheeks warm. The dragoness was dressed in a sheer red babydoll with fuzzy white trim, and a miniscule red thong that barely concealed anything at all. Jarvan felt his pulse quicken and his pants tighten as his eyes continued to caress her body. She wore a garter belt and stockings that rose high on her thighs. There was very little that the king couldn't see, but despite that, the vision before him made it difficult for him to keep himself from simply dropping onto her. Shyvana was tangled in a festive, wide red ribbon. It was wrapped around her in odd places, as if she had tried to wrap herself like a present. Jarvan couldn't help but laugh softly, but the rueful look Shyvana gave him was enough to stifle it. The ribbon was wrapped around her waist, tucked between her legs and wrapped about her chest. Part of it was wrapped tightly over her breasts, but much of it was bunched over her chest, as if she had been tying a bow. Her arms were bound to her chest in the knot of ribbon, and there were a number of wraps twisted around and between her legs.

Jarvan gently slid a hand over the dragoness's hair, gently dropping it around her cheek, cupping her cheek as he leaned down. He gently slid her cheek towards him, looking deep into her eyes. They were brilliant and magenta, glowing brilliant in deep light. He could see the orange and golden flickers of candles and the motes of fiery orange dancing in her eyes behind the veil of inviting magenta. She blushed slightly but her red lips curved slightly up at the edges. Jarvan gently caressed his cheek and leaned in, kissing her tenderly, slowly, savoring her sweet and spicy taste, basking in the warmth of her body and the sweet scent of her perfume. Shyvana pushed up against him, letting her kiss get aggressive and longing, but as Jarvan finally pulled back, his eyes flickering open he could only beam down at the love of his life.

"It's a perfect gift, Shyvana." Jarvan said softly. "My love. My dragoness. My queen. My wife." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly again, letting the kiss drag out tenderly, agonizingly. Jarvan finally slide back as he slowly started to examine the ribbons, his hands gently playing along Shyvana's sides as he tried to untangle the dragoness.

"I hope you enjoy." Shyvana purred, smiling up at the king.

"I think I have something you can give me." Jarvan murmured softly, grinning as he gently caressed Shyvana's thigh, his fingers playing along Shyvana's skin, just slipping under the edge of the ribbon, teasing her playfully.

Shyvana blushed slightly, looking up at her partner. "For you… anything. Just name it."

Jarvan leaned in, kissing Shyvana briefly, letting his lips slip past her cheek, sliding towards her ear. "A child."

"Jarvan…" Shyvana said, her voice hesitant. "You know that I…" Jarvan shook his head, forestalling the dragoness's protest. He took her hands, bound as they were, into his, holding them both, letting his thumbs gently stroke the back of her hands.

"All I know is that we can do anything together." Jarvan said, smiling warmly at her. "Just look at where we are now. It may take months, but I'm sure with enough practice we can do it." Jarvan's smile turned playful as he looked down at her. "It's a sacrifice I'm will to make."

"I can only hope my hips survive." Shyvana murmured, blushing but smiling. "Now, can you please untie me? This is supposed to be my present to you…"

"I don't know." Jarvan chuckled. "I like having you tied up for once. My very own Shyvana to play with however I want?" The king let a thoughtful look play over his face. "Now that sounds like a wonderful gift."

"Fine." Shyvana murmured, shooting Jarvan an annoyed smile. "This is my gift to you: myself. Do what you wish."

Jarvan smiled at her, gently running a hand along her thigh before leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling a knife from his boot. It was long and slender, though the hilt was shaped into an intricate dragon's head. Shyvana's eyes widened slightly, but there was a smile on her lips. "You still carry that around?" Jarvan paused, looking down at the knife in hand, letting his grip tighten around the hilt. It was scarred and nicked from years of use.

"I never go anywhere without it." Jarvan said, grinning, carefully sliding the knife into the knot of ribbon that was bound around Shyvana's hands. "A beautiful woman who I greatly admire and respect gave it to me many years ago." He sliced the ribbon free and then started pulling the remnants free, unbinding the dragoness's hands. He did the same for her feet, tugging the ribbon away before returning the knife to his boot. Shyvana slid out of the ribbon and then tackled Jarvan to the bed, pushing her lips fiercely against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

Jarvan was surprised as Shyvana pressed her lips tight against his, her spicy scent filling his head, leaving his entire body weak. Shyvana kissed him passionately, desperately, her tongue pushing almost violently into the king's mouth, her tongue tangling with his, exploring fervently. Shyvana's presence was overbearing, dominating, driving down through Jarvan's entire being. He could feel the heat pouring off her body, radiating from every inch of her sleek, powerful form. Shyvana pushed herself up, off of Jarvan's chest, still perched over his body, her breathing heavy as she wiped a long, silver tendril of drool from her lips.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan murmured softly, looking up at her. "That was…"

Shyvana pressed a finger to her king's lips, leaning forward and kissing the back of her finger tenderly, her smile growing wide and sweet. "There are no words for two whose hearts are entangled to the extent of our own." Shyvana blushed softly, but she smiled at Jarvan. "Tonight… tonight is my gift to you. This is a display of my love, my devotion, my desire to remain with you till the end of time. I want you to feel my love with the words our bodies will sing together." Shyvana blushed furiously, but she leaned forward and kissed Jarvan. Where the first kiss had burned with passion and lust, this kiss was the opposite. It was slow, sweet and tender. The kiss of a lover utterly devoted to their partner. Shyvana slid slowly back, keeping her hands on Jarvan's shoulders. "And… try not to laugh. I've been practicing this for months."

"Of course." Jarvan said, gently running his hands along Shyvana's arm, watching as she stood up and stepped back.

"I've noticed your eyes drifting towards certain parts of me…" Shyvana murmured, her smile turning mischievous. "I've been tempted to try this for you before, but I wanted to save it for a special occasion."

"I'm ready for anything you've got, love." Jarvan murmured, mirroring her smirk. He leaned back on his elbows, lacing his hands over his stomach.

Shyvana grinned, turning slowly, pushing one leg up onto her tiptoes, her butt bouncing, jiggling in the soft light. The dragoness gently twisted her hips, running her hands slowly up her thighs, over her hips and along her waist, slowly raising them up above her head. She slowly twisted her hips back in the opposite direction, letting one side sink down as the other rose, whipping them back in the other direction. Her hips wove a slow, enticing infinity pattern, Shyvana slowly slid backwards towards the king. She swung her hips to the side, letting them hang there for just a moment, the dragoness glancing back to watch her king, seeing him clearly entranced by her motions. The dragoness leaned forward, letting the king look upon her, slowly dropping her hips towards the king's lap, gently twisting about in a long, slow circle, just letting her butt press against him. She slowly twisted her hips around, letting them bounce up and down as she posted a hand on one hip, looking down at her king, tossing and dragging crimson hair from her face as she smirked down at Jarvan. She felt her entire body shiver, hair standing up across every inch of her body when she saw the look of lust and desire in her king's eyes.

Shyvana twisted her hips in a circle slowly working from left to right, glancing back at the king, catching his eye, biting her lip and watching as he gulped, inaudibly. She worked her butt back across his lap. She sunk back towards his lap, pushing just up against him, gently dragging it sideways, letting her butt roll across his lap. She repeated it, sinking back across his lap, running her hands along the inside of her thigh, feeling the heat of her own core against her hand. Shyvana dropped her hips back down, slowly pushing herself back against his lap, gently running her butt along the long, thick bulge in his pants. Shyvana rolled her hips back, blushing as she did, feeling Jarvan's burning gaze fixated on her butt, focused on her most private areas as she slowly dragged it back down his lap. Shyvana braced her hands against her knees, slowly rolling her hips, dragging her core along the thick bulge of the king's member with every agonizing stroke of her hips. She shivered, exhaling slowly, her entire body shuddering.

Shyvana leaned back against the king's body, pressing her hands against his hips. She slowly twisted her hips about, pressing her butt against Jarvan's lap, rubbing it firmly against him, feeling his thick, swollen member pressing up against her butt and core. She slowed her motions, letting it become agonizing for the both of them. Jarvan inhaled sharply, watching as Shyvana leaned back, slowly looping an arm around Jarvan's head, letting her wild hair press against him. Jarvan slowly slid his hands up along her waist, but Shyvana slid her hands up his arms and held them back as she pushed herself off of him. She let him get a good long look as she took a single step away, slowly sinking down, running her hands along her legs, hugging her thighs to her chest as she moaned softly, and glancing back towards her king. The last remnants of the ribbons were slowly sliding down her legs as she pushed herself up, pushing her butt back as she arched her back, raising her hands back up, slowly resuming the slow pattern of shaking her butt. Shyvana let the straps of her baby doll slide off her shoulders, slowly letting it slide down her body, slithering over voluptuous curves and strong, limber muscle. It hung briefly on her hips, but the gentle sway and swing of her body soon let it slide free, dropping to the floor.

Shyvana slowly turned, letting the twisting motions slowly drag her around till she was watching her king's eyes slowly drift up from her long, powerful legs and the red stockings the entrapped her, up along her thighs. Shyvana blushed slightly as she felt the king's eyes settle on the V of her hips and thighs, the low-riding, thin, lacey red thong barely covering anything. Shyvana was slowly letting the nerves drain from her body, as she was starting to be more emboldened and brazen, driven on by the king's open stares at her body. Shyvana slid her legs apart, slowly pushing herself forward till she was straddling Jarvan's legs that hung off the edge of the bed. Shyvana leaned forward, pressing a hand against his chest. She pushed herself slowly forward till her lips were mere millimeters from her king and she smiled, blushing, slowly drawing backwards, lowering herself down along his chest. She let her hands longingly drag along her king's chest, her fingers raking along him as she tugged his shirt open, the dragoness leaving a trail of kisses along his skin. As she let her breasts drag along his chest, she began to push herself up, stepping onto the edge of the bed so she towered over Jarvan.

The king let his hands slide around her long, powerful legs, gently sliding up one and down the other, his fingers drifting playfully along the tight fitting stockings. Shyvana pushed herself forward, letting her fingers drift into the king's long, tangled black hair. She pulled him forward slowly, drawing him towards her. He kissed her hip gently, gripping the thong playfully, giving it a playful tug before gently kissing her smooth, taut skin again. He kissed the skin again, letting his teeth brush against it, tenderly kissing and nibbling at her sleek form, the skin taunt over the powerful muscles and the bone in her body. Shyvana groaned softly, looking down at the king. Jarvan let his hands slide up the dragoness's body as she pulled him in deeper, his lips playing against her lacey red thong as she let her shoulders sink back, smiling warmly down at the king. She shivered, her smile growing wider as she felt Jarvan's hands slide up along her body, over the top of the stockings, gently swirling over her thighs, circling up and cupping her butt less than carefully. Shyvana moaned softly, feeling the king's thick, rough fingers caressing her skin, sliding beneath the thong, grabbing her firmly, kneading her flesh, spreading and lifting her butt tenderly, tugging her forward.

"These sleek, long legs..." Jarvan moaned softly, letting his hand slide down Shyvana's thighs, gently running back up along the inside, letting it not so gently push along her hot, molten core, a finger sliding between her legs, gently pushing up against her entrance before firmly dragging up along her thong till he dragged his fingers across her clit, gently caressing it. Shyvana groaned softly, rolling her hips towards the king as he gently let his hand drift higher, his tongue slowly working back to her clit, brushing over it, rubbing and pressing against the dragoness. Jarvan let his hand slowly wander up Shyvana's taut stomach as he gazed up at her, taking one firm breast in hand and squeezing it gently, his thumb fondling the nipple tenderly. Shyvana leaned forward just enough to kiss his hand, taking it into her own palm and gently guiding it to the other breast. She groaned softly, pushing her hips back against the king, moaning softly as she felt Jarvan's tongue working slowly lower through her wet thong. Jarvan let his head slide back as he looked up into the dragoness's eyes, licking his lips seductively. "Oh... It was all I could do to keep myself from imagining getting lost in them..."

"You can get lost in them whenever you wish, my king…" Shyvana said huskily, groaning softly as she felt Jarvan's hands slide up along her back before sinking down along her ass, drawing down along the line of her thong, tugging it to the side. Jarvan grinned up at the queen, a smile sliding on his face as he felt her shiver as the king gently ran his tongue over her bare clit.

Jarvan slid a hand up to her chest, gently cupping a breast, squeezing it tenderly, watching it in hand, and admiring the color of her perky tip, her excited nipple standing tall as he gently ran his thumb slowly back and forth across the soft flesh, teasing it longingly. Jarvan let his other hand slide down along her sleek, glowing body, letting it sink between her legs, riding low along her butt, gently sliding down along the line of her thong. Jarvan slowly stroked her clit with his tongue, feeling the dragoness spread her legs so he could slide his hand deeper along her tender, moist core. Jarvan let his fingers slide tauntingly down, between her buttocks, gently stroking and pressing a finger against her backdoor. Shyvana inhaled sharply, her body tensing up slightly, but she did not resist, sliding her hands deeper in the king's hair, tugging him against her. Jarvan grinned, glancing up, watching as Shyvana closed her eyes, groaning softly to herself as she slowly started to roll her hips against him.

Jarvan began to gently suckle at her clit, his tongue pressing firmly up against her, flickering along her core, lapping at the warm, sweet juices as she bucked and groaned. He pressed his tongue up against her clit, gently working it, slowly pushing and stroking it with the tip of his tongue, pausing to gently suck or blow. Shivers ran up Shyvana's body as she felt the cool air pass over her core and she grabbed Jarvan hair, tugging it as she groaned, her breathing almost ragged. Jarvan let his fingers slowly work up against the dragoness's soaked entrance, his fingers pressing against the warm, wet folds, gently running along them, pressing deeper and deeper with each agonizingly slow pass. Shyvana groaned in a mix of longing and frustration, pushing against the king as if trying to draw him deeper inside. Jarvan let two fingers slide down along her core, pushing hard up against her hot, aching pussy, gliding between her soft lips, finally sliding back along her twitching, molten entrance.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana groaned softly. "Please… I'm the one who's supposed to be pleasuring you." Jarvan looked up at the dragoness, indulging himself in a smile, watching the blue slow darken in her skin. Her eyes were a brilliant orange as they fluttered, half hooded as she panted softly before tossing her head back.

"You really want me inside... don't you?" Jarvan whispered softly up at the dragoness, continuing to slowly tease the entrance, gently kissing it as he continued letting his finger tease the dragoness.

"I can feel how hot and wet you are..." Jarvan murmured, watching the dragoness moan softly, shaking her head from side to side. "I can feel how much you want my swollen, aching cock fucking you deep and hard..."

Shyvana's entire body tightened, shivering violently as she whimpered softly, rolling her hips up against the king's face. "Jarvan!" Shyvana practically shouted.

"Or maybe you just want me to keep teasing you..." Jarvan taunted playfully, blowing cool air along her core. Jarvan pushed a finger up against the dragoness's core, letting the first, thick section of his finger slide up inside her. Shyvana hissed softly, grabbing his hair firmly in hand, groaning softly as she felt the king slowly push it slowly deeper inside her. Shyvana's mouth hung open as she exhaled sharply, feeling his finger slide deeper and deeper inside.

"Oh Jarvan…" Shyvana moaned softly as she started to topple over, holding onto the king as she felt his knuckles push up against her, his fingers now buried deep inside her. "Jarvan!" Shyvana yelped, tightening down around him, feeling her tighten down around his fingers as he slowly started to slide them out of her. Her core coiled and grasped at his fingers, and despite her tight, slick insides, she clung to him with her sticky juices as Jarvan slowly pushed them back inside her, burying them deep inside of her again. Shyvana hissed softly, her hips wiggling against his fingers. Jarvan slowly began to press his thumb against her back door, tenderly massaging the tight hole, feeling Shyvana shiver every time she worked his thumb in a circular motion over her.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana shouted, her voice heavy. Scales were starting to appear along her darkening skin, her body growing hotter and hotter. "Please…" Her voice was softer and thicker as she moaned, longingly. Jarvan let his free hand slide up along her body, grabbing at the hard, taut lines of her body, letting his hand push up, gently grasping at one of her breasts, squeezing and fondling the warm, firm skin, letting it fill his hand.

"Please what?" Jarvan growled back, squeezing her nipple this time, letting his hand slide across and grab the other breast, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Please..." Shyvana groaned. "Stop teasing... I don't know if I can take much more of this!"

"That's the point." Jarvan growled, sliding his fingers deeper inside the dragoness, working them slowly, agonizingly along Shyvana's walls till he found her g-spot. Shyvana jumped under his touch when his fingers glided over it, and he let his hand slide down around her body, wrapping around her hips, tugging her close, pushing his tongue harder up against her, sucking and tonguing her clit as his fingers plunged deep inside, stroking and caressing her g-spot. Shyvana screamed in pleasure, tossing her head back, writhing as her hips shivered, feeling more and more of the king's fingers deep inside of her.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana screamed, her fingers lacing deep in his hair. "Oh Jarvan! I… I-…" Shyvana's body coiled down over the king's head, her arms wrapping around him as she screamed, bucking as the king tried to remain connected with her. "JARVAN!" Shyvana screamed, her entire body shuddering violently as she collapsed down onto the king's lap, slithering slowly down, her arms wrapped tight around his body a she shivered, her hips twitching, gasping for breaths as she groaned softly, shifting slowly into the king's arms as she shivered. Horns twisted back from the top of Shyvana's head, her hair fluttering with the heat the billowed in waves from her body

Jarvan grinned down at her, and got a tired, and almost rueful look back from the dragoness as she groaned softly, turning in his arms, pulling herself up and kissing his fiercely. Jarvan exhaled sharply, but matched the ferocity and energy of her kiss, holding her tight. When Shyvana finally loosened her grip, letting herself slide back deeper into the king's arms, her eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled deeply, taking several long, slow breaths.

"Happy Snowdown, my love." Jarvan said cheekily, nuzzling the side of Shyvana's head softly as he kissed her temple. "I hadn't realized you'd been holding back on my account…"

"I should punish you…" Shyvana murmured softly, her entire body quaking slightly. She shivered, but Jarvan pulled her closer and kissed her softly again, causing the dragoness's cheeks to flush red. Shyvana raised an arm and started to swing at Jarvan's arm, but the king simply caught her wrist, slowly sliding his hand back up to her hand, lacing his fingers into hers, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her hand tenderly, holding it as he smiled.

"If you could move, I might be worried." Jarvan chuckled softly, grinning at the dragoness.

"You…" Shyvana growled softly, though she smiled as well. "I'll show you!" Shyvana pulled herself from the king's arms, pushing herself up, rising to her feet. She smiled triumphantly down at Jarvan, but her knees were quaking and Shyvana dropped down into his lap, landing on one leg. Jarvan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"I had a beautiful show already." Jarvan murmured softly, nuzzling Shyvana's neck playfully. "I don't think I've seen anything so amazing before."

Shyvana smiled, blushing lightly, leaning her head against the king's chest, taking a deep breath, sighing in satisfaction. "I'll do it for you more, then." Shyvana murmured softly. Shyvana sunk her head nervously, blushing a deeper shade of red. "Uh…"

"Yes, my love?" Jarvan asked, smiling down at her.

"I had other things I wanted to do for you." Shyvana said softly, watching Jarvan's gaze, blushing lightly as he looked down at her. "I just… my legs are a little shaky… so… don't laugh, okay?"

Jarvan nodded and leaned down, kissing the dragoness slow and lovingly. "I wouldn't dare laugh." Jarvan said, nuzzling her hair, taking a deep breath. "This gift… even if it were to end now, it would be perfect."

"End?" Shyvana said, her smile growing slightly. "If you're tired, just sit back, my king. I'll take care of your lance here before you accidently impale me with it…" Shyvana's voice was playful and seductive as she slowly let herself sink low, dropping between the king's legs, looking up at him with an inviting smile. The queen slowly ran her hand along thick bulge pressed against her king's leg, her hands running longingly over his pants. She pushed herself up just slightly so she could kiss his hardened, tense abs as she fumbled with the button of his pants for only a moment, sliding them down over his hips and tugging them down, leaving him in only his drawers. Shyvana slowly, affectionately ran her hand along his thick, twitching member, biting her lip in anticipation, thinking about taking the king's massive cock deep inside her. She shivered, thinking about the heat of his come pouring inside of her, and she had to rein her imagination in, trying to discreetly wipe the drool from her chin. Shyvana slowly pushed herself up, feeling Jarvan twitching in his pants. She pushed herself up and straddled her king's lap, slowly lowering herself down, letting his long, thick member press against her core, jolts of electricity running along her spine as she hissed softly, savoring the sensation of his thick cock rubbing against her. Shyvana braced herself, one hand upon Jarvan's chest and one back upon his knee. She slowly began to roll her hips, slowly dragging her core along his member in one direction, letting her butt press against it in the other.

Jarvan groaned softly, letting out a long, slow breath, watching the dragoness intently. His eyes were darting about from place to place, jumping from her legs, to her core, to her face and her breasts.

"See something you like?" Shyvana asked tauntingly, leaning forward, letting her breasts dangle in the king's face for several long moments.

"Too many things…" Jarvan murmured, his voice heavy.

"Perhaps you'd like a change of scenery?" Shyvana teased playfully, letting her hot, moist breath wash along his chest. Shyvana pushed herself up off of the king, shivering slightly, feeling their bodies separate. She groaned softly, feeling the king's hands lingering on her body, sliding slowly from her, her warmth dripping slowly down her leg as she stood up, looking down at her king.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan murmured softly, looking up at her. Shyvana felt her knees go weak, his eyes were heavy with lust and love, his orbs a deep, inviting blue, his breathing heavy with longing to feel her embrace, her love, and the heat of her body wrapped around him. Shyvana's skin was a warm blue, scales still showing along cheeks and other places along her body. She still had horns curling back from the top of her head and she smiled deviously, enjoying the king's desperate gaze. "I want you… I need to feel your embrace."

Shyvana leaned in and kissed Jarvan slowly, tenderly, carefully pushing herself up, pushing her king back towards the bed. Shyvana turned slowly, letting her hips sway weakly, her own desperation to feel the king getting the best of her, leaving her motions shaky and slow. Shyvana turned, breathing heavily, leaning forward and slowly dragging the thong down her legs, slowly revealing everything to the king. Jarvan sat back, watching with wide eyes as Shyvana dropped, practically hugging her legs to her chest as she leaned backwards towards him.

Jarvan reached out and grabbed her ass aggressively, spanking it. Shyvana yelped, her entire body jumping, her legs even shakier than before. Jarvan gently caressed her soft flesh, slowly guiding her backwards towards him, letting his fingers slowly slide inwards towards her core, spreading her wide, as her lips slowly slid down around the tip of his member. Shyvana moaned softly, feeling him pushing up against her, her entire body shaking softly as the king's member slowly spread her wider and wider, the king letting the dragoness sink lower on his member, wrapping her warm, coiling pussy around him. Shyvana moaned softly, leaning back against the king, trying to catch the king's hips to slow him from pushing deeper inside of her. Jarvan wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing one of her breasts, his other hand wrapped around her hips, slowly pulling her down. He could feel her lips slowly playing along the tip of his member, the hot slick insides of her core slowly trying to pull him inside, but the dragoness was barely able to take more than the very tip in. She levered her hips up slightly, feeling him pierce her core, her lips starting to slide down over the tip of his member. Shyvana gasped as the head of Jarvan's member pushed into her entrance, her lips wrapping tight around the head of his member, holding him inside. Shyvana panted, holding desperately to the king.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana whispered breathlessly, gasping. "Please… slowly…"

"Shy…" Jarvan groaned softly in her ear, leaning against her as the dragoness wrapped one arm up around his neck, holding on desperately. "I don't know if I can hold myself back much longer…" Jarvan's voice shivered as Shyvana moaned, feeling the king pushing up against her, bucking slightly. Shyvana whimpered weakly as she put a little more weight upon her hips, trying to force her tight little pussy down over the head of his member, trying to take him inside.

"Please…" Shyvana moaned. "You're so thick. Just give me a few moments to get used to your size…" Shyvana's entire body was trembling, her composure gone. Jarvan let his hands gently play over her skin, and while he could feel her core gripping and tightening around him with every breath she took, the quivering of her body only seemed to make it harder for her.

Shyvana groaned softly, feeling Jarvan's member pushing up slowly into her. Shyvana tossed her head back, gasping desperately for air as his member bumped against her womb. He guided the last few centimeters of his member inside of her, feeling the dragoness quivering around him. Her entire body was shaking slightly as the dragoness arched her back and bit her lip to stifle her scream, slowly pushing her hips down onto the king's member. Shyvana moaned aloud, Jarvan's hands riding on her hips, watching as they slowly sunk deeper, every centimeter of his cock slowly spreading her core wider and wider as she forced it deeper.

The dragoness felt it finally touch the inside of her womb, the tip just pressing against her walls, almost all the king's massive, throbbing member now held inside the queen's hot, wet core. Shyvana took long, slow breaths as she shivered, letting her body slowly accommodate the king's girth. Shyvana's breathing calmed as she grew used to feeling Jarvan deep inside her. The king could feel her writhing around his member with every breath she took, slowly coiling and uncoiling as if she were trying to milk him straight inside of her core. The dragoness exhaled softly and then closed her eyes, holding on tight, forcing the last bit of his member into her. Shyvana's ass was now flush with the king's hips, her legs shivering as she let out a long, wavering moan, every breath she took bringing her closer and closer.

Her pussy tightened down around him like a clamp, her entire body quivering as his member twitched inside the dragoness, her core stretched to its limits, her body screaming in pain and pleasure as he stretched her out. Shyvana groaned softly, holding onto the king, slowly pushing back against him, letting her body slowly rise up. She slowly pulled herself up, rubbing her booty against his body. Her core slid down around his member, trying to suck him back in, but the dragoness was shaking almost violently as the head of his member pulled at the lips of her pussy, her core wrapped tight around him, unwilling to let his girth slide out. Shyvana dropped her hips hard onto his lap, his entire length sliding up inside her in a single go. The queen tossed her head back in a silent scream, the ripple of his member striking up through her pussy, causing her body to go limp. Shyvana moaned softly as she slowly slid back down the last few centimeters of his cock, letting her entire weight fall upon the king, whimpering as her ass dropped all the way against the king's hips, taking his full length deep inside of her.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan groaned, feeling her wrapped tightly around him. "You're so tight…"

"You… like… that?" Shyvana whispered softly between pants. She groaned softly, but Jarvan tossed his head back as Shyvana sank low on his hips, her core tightening around him like a vice.

"Shyvana!" Jarvan held her butt longingly, slowly starting to tug her up and down against his body, feeling the smoothness and the warmth of her butt riding slowly up and down, the king's member sliding in and out, spreading his queen's core wide, driving deep, in and out, over and over.

Jarvan groaned, holding onto the dragoness's butt, parting as she dragged it slowly along his lap, feeling her core dragging along the tip of his member. He drug the dragoness's hips down onto his, panting slowly, kissing and biting at her neck as she pushed up against him, dragging her butt around slowly, grinding her ass against hips, feeling his member coursing around inside her, stretching her insides, his member hilted deep inside her coiling, writhing, juicy core. Jarvan let his hand slide down along her front, slowly dropping between her legs, his fingers sliding over her clit. The dragoness yelped, her arms wrapping tight around the king's neck, her feet slipping from beneath her, dropping her onto the king, his member surging deep inside of her.

"Jarvan!" The dragoness screamed in pleasure, tightening down around the king. Jarvan hissed, leaning down and kissing the dragoness as he slowly grabbed her ass, slowly pulling her up, listening to her whimper softly as he pressed his hips down into the bed and letting it push back up inside of her slowly.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan groaned softly, pulling her close, holding onto her desperately. "I'm so close… It feels so good…"

The dragoness held onto her king tightly, letting one hand slide down to his hips. Shyvana gently dug her nails into his skin, pulling him up with every long, delicious thrust, savoring the sensation of the thick, swollen head of his cock coursing up through her quivering core, pushing through her folds deeper and deeper inside her. She gasped with every thrust, pulling him deep with every agonizing moment.

"Please…" Shyvana moaned softly. "I want it… I want your cum, Jarvan. Jarvan!" The king slammed his hips up inside of her, sliding it deep and grinding it against her womb, his hips growing desperate. His grip on her body grew desperate and wild as his hips bucked underneath her, grinding his member hard against the dragoness's g-spot. Shyvana screamed as she clenched down hard around her king's member as she came, the king only lasting another buck before he wrapped his arms around Shyvana, planting his lips against hers, kissing her desperately, passionately, as if he had been deprived of her touch and her love for years, not hours. Shyvana moaned and screamed as the king's hot seed flooded her womb, pumping deep inside of her, filling her up with sticky, thick come. Shyvana sank onto her king's cock, her entire body convulsing as Jarvan twitched, deep inside her, the king groaning into her ear as they simply panted, lost in their pleasure.

Jarvan fell back onto the bed, Shyvana still wrapped in his arms, still connected to him, and she felt him bump deep again, eliciting a soft, tired moan from her lips as she panted. She let a hand slide over her king's arms affectionately, sliding lower over her stomach. She blushed to herself, feeling a slight rise where she thought she could feel the king's member and her womb full of come inside her body. Shyvana tried to shake the dirty thought from her mind, but she only felt the rush of excitement and the swelling of her heart at the thought of all the love her king had poured into her. The queen smiled to herself as her hips finally stopped twitching, though she shivered as she felt the king's member slide out of her, slowly growing flaccid.

"Shyvana…" The king murmured, his hands gently shifting along her body, one gently sliding over one of her breasts, the other wrapped across her stomach. The king held her tight for several moments in an awkward hug, but Shyvana could feel the warmth of the gesture, wrapping her arms across his, lacing her fingers together his. "This was the perfect evening…" Jarvan practically purred, a slow groan of satisfaction echoing from his throat. "I can't imagine any better way to have spent it, and no one better with which to have spent it with." Jarvan kissed the top of her head affectionately. "I love you, Shyvana. No man is so lucky as me to have a partner as exquisite or as amazing as you."

Shyvana blushed at his words, pushing herself aside, rolling unceremoniously off of her king and into his side. She looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes and smiling warmly at him. She pushed herself up and kissed him tenderly, dropping down onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight.

"I love you more, Jarvan." Shyvana whispered softly, gently brushing her lips against his ear. "But what exactly makes you think I'm done with you yet?" Shyvana let her hand run down along the king's body, slowly caressing the lines of his chest, her fingers tracing a slow and taunting path down along his hips, her warm fingers finally wrapping around his member. It was sticky and wet, and Shyvana blushed furiously, but she slowly began to stroke his member.

Jarvan groaned softly, and Shyvana felt a shiver run up his body. "This night won't end until there isn't a single ounce of your seed left inside of these…" She let her hand slide low, gently taking the king's royal jewels in hand, caressing them tenderly. "I want you to pour it all inside of me tonight. I don't want to waste a single drop…"

"Shyvana…" Jarvan murmured softly. She felt his member twitch in her hand and she smiled deviously up at him, giving him a view of her fangs. There were scales that shone against her pale, grayish-blue skin, her eyes swirling an exotic mix of golden orange and magenta, the horns curving back along her head, pushed through her ruby red hair. Shyvana tugged her braid aside as drug herself up. She still wore the stockings, and while the prince had long removed her thong, she still wore the garter belt, and she saw his eyes slowly pass along her lingerie, settling on her round, luscious ass before her forced himself back to look into the dragoness's eyes. Shyvana smiled deviously at him, letting a single finger run along the prince's member. Jarvan groaned softly, letting his head fall back. The queen lowered herself down, feeling the king's come slowly starting to leak out of her gaping core. She moaned softly as she pressed her fingers over the entrance, stopping the flow, shivering as she tried to tighten her muscles to keep it all inside, but her legs felt weak. Shyvana pressed her legs together as she slid into the king's lap, one stocking clad leg popping up as she looked down at her king, considering his member with trepidation.

Shyvana gently kissed the tip, holding his member in hand, gently stroking the sticky length of his cock, letting her tongue slowly run along him. Jarvan pushed himself up, looking down at Shyvana, watching intently. She felt her body grown hot, watching the prince's gaze sweeping over her body, seeing the lust and carnal desire in his eyes made her chest pound and her head feel faint. The dragoness blushed, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, but she didn't slow or stop, continuing to lap slowly at his member, cleaning up all the cum that she could squeeze out of him.

"Good, my queen…" Jarvan murmured softly, his voice thick. Shyvana looked up as Jarvan spoke, pausing for several moments. "Clean up your king…" As Jarvan ordered her, the dragoness groaned softly and obeyed, dropping her head down into his lap, wrapping her lips around his cum drenched member, slowly wrapping her lips around his head, sucking the last of the cum from his member, humming softly as she drank it down. Shyvana savored the taste for a moment before continuing to slowly lick his dick clean, savoring each and every drop. Shyvana ran her tongue up and down his member until it was only covered in her saliva, moaning softly when his member was clean, and while he was starting to get hard again, he was still slightly flaccid. Shyvana slowly slid her hand over it gently, taking in every centimeter of the thick, vein covered rod. Her soft fingers slowly slid over its length, squeezing slightly and leaking fresh precum as she slowly exhaled warm, wet breath over it, watching as it pulsed and twitched.

Shyvana's long tongue slowly slipped out of her mouth, coiling and running over the tip before she carefully slid it into her mouth, taking only the very tip inside as she sucked the precum from his member. Jarvan moaned, letting his head fall back as he sunk lower, back onto his elbows, watching as the dragoness looked up at him, meeting her gaze with her hands clutched around his member. She met his gaze as she slowly ran her hands gently up and down his member, her lips pressed tenderly against the underside, letting her warm tongue just barely play along the skin. Shyvana held his member gently, caressing it almost lovingly as she slowly ran her tongue up the underside, to the very tip, gently kissing the end.

Shyvana ran her lips gently over it, her tongue sliding out and gently caressing it as she continued to tenderly kiss and tease it. Jarvan groaned as she slid her hands down his length, one sinking lower over his still come-filled balls, gently beginning to caress them. The dragoness gently stroked the tip of her king's member as she gently wrapped her mouth around the base of his member, teasing it and sucking gently, letting her tongue carefully play against it. Her hand slowly started to run up and down the bottom of his shaft as she let her saliva run down it, the dragoness's tongue sliding up and over the top as she slowly stroked it several more times, letting her tongue run up the length before slowly sliding her lips gently over the tip, drawing Jarvan into her mouth with her soft, moist lips.

Shyvana slowly started to run her lips down along the king's member, wrapping them slowly over his head, sucking harder as she pulled up, looking up at her king as he gasped and groaned, his body rising and shivering in pleasure. The queen smiled as she let saliva drip down his length, her hand slowly wrapping around it before starting to slide up and down. The dragoness slowly ran her lips over the king's head, sucking and blowing gently, grinning to herself as he shivered in pleasure.

Shyvana wrapped her lips around his head and slowly started to bob her head, her hand following her lips with each long agonizing motion. She could feel him beginning to grow harder and harder in her mouth as she wrapped her hand tighter around the base of his member, her tongue tenderly playing over the bottom of his member as she slowly teased it, a loud moan escaping the king's lips as his head fell back. Shyvana continued stroking him, feeling his hips just starting to buck erratically, his breathing growing sharper and harder.

"Shy…" Jarvan gasped. "Oh Shyvana…" The dragoness slid her lips over his head and started to suck, sliding her soft, warm lips up and down the thick head of his member, feeling him begin to twitch in her mouth. Shyvana slowly pushed herself up, sliding up the king's body, letting her body drag against his. She lifted her lips to his, her crimson hair cascading around them, isolating them as if in their own little world for a single, long moment. Jarvan stared into the dragoness's brilliant orange eyes, her gaze matched back from his icy blue orbs. Shyvana dropped down against him, kissing him vigorously, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

Jarvan pushed himself up, rolling onto of the dragoness, feeling her legs pushing up against his side as he continued kissing her, their tongues tangling for several long moments as the king finally broke their kiss. He gently cupped her cheek, brushing a few stray locks of her crimson hair from her face, a smile growing on his lips. "You're so gorgeous…" He murmured softly. "Every inch of your body is radiant, like the glow of the sun, so radiant that sometimes, I wonder if I might simply burn up in your presence."

Shyvana blushed, but pulled him up, closer, drawing his body along hers. "Please…" Shyvana moaned quietly, up to her king. "Make love to me. Sweetly, tenderly… make me pregnant. Let me carry your child, my king, my love…"

"I love you." Jarvan said softly, pushing his lips against the dragoness's. She moaned softly against his kiss, her hands getting tangled in his hair as their kiss turned from tender to passionate and almost violent. Their tongue tangled as Shyvana lifted a leg up, wrapping it over Jarvan's back, slowly tugging him down, as if trying to pull him inside.

"Put me inside…" Jarvan murmured softly into his queen's ear, and Shyvana shivered but nodded. She slowly drew a hand from his neck, slowly letting it slide down between them, the king's body perched above hers. She gently wrapped her hand around the king's thick, aching cock, letting her hand run slowly along his length. Jarvan exhaled slowly, closing his eyes, shivering in anticipation.

Jarvan gently pressed his hips forward, letting Shyvana guide him towards her hot, creamy core, feeling her lips spreading slightly as if to accept him, her insides already sticky, wet and slick, ready to take him inside. Shyvana carefully pressed the head of his member against her core, and he started to slowly push inside of her, feeling her pussy accept his girth much easier this time. Jarvan slowly slid deeper inside her as Shyvana exhaled slowly, gasping as the king's thick head slowly pushed deeper inside her coiling, squirming insides, slowly and agonizingly pushing his member in and out of her core.

"You feel so good…" Jarvan groaned softly, savoring the sensation of Shyvana's core wrapped tight around him. "Shy…" He moaned breathlessly, lowering himself upon her, wrapping his arms around the dragoness, holding her cheek, wiping hair from her face. The dragoness's cheeks were practically purple, the blush dark upon her blue skin, her eyes swirling a radiant mix of golden-orange and brilliant magenta, glowing and shimmering up at him. He pushed down, kissing the dragoness desperately, trying to focus on her warm, wet lips as they kissed, rather than the pleasure of their bodies, but it was almost overwhelming. He kissed her desperately, savoring every moment he could, his rhythm slow and deep. Shyvana's juices were thick and sticky as Jarvan slowly pulled out, feeling the dragoness's core gripping greedily at his member, trying to suck it back inside, writhing and quivering, as the king started to push back in, driving his member a little deeper inside this time before letting it slide all the way out.

Shyvana moaned and panted, gripping at her lover's back as he slowly fucked her deeper and deeper, forcing himself deep inside her with every long stroke, finally letting his member press against her womb, lingering just a moment deep inside her core. Jarvan groaned softly, feeling his hips flush against the dragoness's own, his member twitching deep inside of his queen, her body quivering, her core wrapping tight around him. Jarvan slowly drew his hips back, his thick head slowly beginning to course in and out of her molten core, feeling it squeeze hard around his member, her coils wrapping tighter and sucking him back in with every slow stroke out, taking him deep every time he pushed forward.

Jarvan slowly pumped his hips, letting his thick, swollen member push in and out of the dragoness's coils, feeling them gripping at his member as she panted, whimpering and moaning in his ear every time his hips push against hers. Shyvana moaned softly, feeling the king drawing all the way out before slowly pushing it all the way in, pausing, lingering, before sliding back out. The king broke his passionately wild kiss with the dragoness, leaning in and kissing her neck, biting the tender flesh, feeling her tighten around him, her entire body surging up against him as if she were trying to pleasure him as well. The king wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, flattening his hips against hers, hilting himself, savoring the sensation of having the warmth of her core wrapped fully around him.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana whispered, gasping, her voice quivering with pleasure. "Just like that… Oh Jarvan!" The king pressed his lips against the dragoness's as she moaned and panted, her breathing growing faint as he drove his member deep inside of her, as if trying to push his aching cock into her womb to impregnate her directly. Shyvana moaned aloud with every stroke, feeling his thick, aching member deep inside her, pushing hard against her womb, his thickness nearly enough to rip her asunder as he pushed his hips deep against hers, driving himself all the way inside her aching core. He kissed the dragoness's neck, gently nipping at it, sucking tenderly on the skin, his breathing growing heavy.

"I love you so much..." Jarvan murmured longingly into her ear, groaning as he pulled his head almost all the way out, feeling her pussy greedily trying to pull it back in, unwilling to let it slip free. Shyvana gasped desperately, her arms gripping at the king's back, clawing desperately, her legs now wrapped tight around his hips, the dragoness desperately trying to draw him back inside again.

"Your pussy is so tight..." Jarvan groaned. "I feel like I might come any second."

"Jarvan…" Shyvana moaned, her legs tightening around the king, forcing him to roll his hips, starting to simply grind his aching cock in and out of her core. The dragoness's legs were wrapped tight around her lover, pulling him deep inside.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan panted, holding tightly to his love. "Shyvana…" He panted her name over and over.

"Please!" Shyvana begged, desperately, her entire body shaking almost violently, as she gasped. "I cannot take any more!" She practically screamed, her fingernails now digging into the king's butt, forcing his member deep, his cock completely hilted inside of her. "Come for me! Give me all of it!" Jarvan groaned, kissing the dragoness desperately, feeling her hot, wet core squeezing every centimeter of his thick, swollen cock, gripping and coiling around him, grinding out the last few moments of pleasure, the king's member pulsing, his hips bucking against the dragoness recklessly, finally giving into his desire to spill his seed inside of her.

"Shyvana...!" Jarvan shouted, slamming his member in and out desperately, his will breaking. "I love you! SHYVANA!" Jarvan pressed his lips desperately against the dragoness's, stifling her scream to nothing but pleasured whimpers, the king groaning against her as she tightened down, her legs wrapping around him.

Jarvan came deep inside the dragoness, pumping directly into her womb, painting her insides white as he held on desperately, frantically to his queen as if she might disappear, his mind lost in pleasure as he listened to her scream as he pumped his cum inside of her core, his thick member pulsing, gushing the thick, hot, sticky come inside of her. Shyvana tightened down around him, her core coiling desperately as the hot semen flooded her womb, her entire body quivering as she screamed against the king's throbbing member. Her toes curled, her entire body clenched, her hips shaking almost violently as Jarvan collapsed on top of her, the heat of his body consuming her.

Shyvana could only lay there, breathlessly, the king's twitching member still buried deep within her core, every twitch sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She whimpered with every wave, like a bolt of electricity that ran up and down her spine. Jarvan lay atop her, panting, his grip upon her body still tight and desperate, like a child who refused to let go of his mother. Shyvana head was fuzzy with the thought of children and the warmth within her womb and the warmth of her lover, her legs still wrapped around him, unwilling to let him go just yet. She did not want to let this embrace end just yet.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan murmured, his voice feathery and faint as he kissed her shoulder. "Thank you for the best Snowdown I could have ever dreamed of…"

"Of course, my king." Shyvana murmured softly back, shaking her head from side to side as she felt her cheeks burn as he lifted himself up, looking down at her. "I can barely feel a thing." Shyvana shivered, moaning softly. "My entire body… I feel as though I am floating in your arms, lost to the rest of the world…"

"I love you." Jarvan could only pant softly, leaning in and kissing the dragoness slowly, tenderly, letting her feel all of his love in the long, warm gesture. Shyvana held her king close, groaning softly as he kissed her neck. "Let me stay just like this…" He whispered in her ear, kissing her tenderly. "Just a bit longer." He rested his head against her chest, his member just starting to pull back, but Shyvana moaned softly and Jarvan stopped, still connected to the dragoness.

"For as long as you want." Shyvana murmured softly, laying back and closing her eyes. "Till eternity if you desire, for I love you too, my king…"

* * *

Jarvan's vision was blurry as opened his eyes, blinking against the early morning sunlight streaming through the window, glimmering off the snow, casting beautiful patterns across the ceiling above. The light danced around the stone above, as if hundreds of nymphs were dancing about on wings of light. The late winter snow had been almost as heavy as the blizzard that had struck during Snowdown several months ago, trapping most Demacians in their homes for a matter of weeks in some cases, and it had left a number of emissaries stranded in the coastal city as well. This snow hadn't struck nearly as fast, but Jarvan was looking forward to getting trapped in the palace with nothing to do for a few days. He was more than looking forward to spending a night with Shyvana much like the one he had been gifted from his beloved queen.

The bundle of warmth on his side shifted slightly, pushing into his shoulder, drawing his arm tighter around him. The king rolled against the bundle of warmth, wrapping his hands around Shyvana's body, one hand wrapping around her chest, the other around her stomach, his hand gently running along her bare midriff. Jarvan kissed her shoulder, his lips lingering against her warm skin. Shyvana moaned softly, shifting slightly, her hands tugging Jarvan's arms closer around her. Jarvan kissed her ear, resting his head against hers as the dragoness's eyes flickered open.

"Good morning, my love." Jarvan murmured softly, nuzzling the dragoness's neck, gently kissing it.

Shyvana moaned softly as she yawned, long fangs bared for the king to see, grinning as Shyvana rolled towards him, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Good morning, my king."

"Last night was…" Jarvan leaned in and kissed his queen, Shyvana moaning softly pushing against his chest.

"It was amazing." Shyvana said, smiling up at him, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "Why did it have to end?"

"I believe you were screaming about me breaking your hips." Jarvan chuckled softly. He let his hand slowly drift down along Shyvana's stomach before gliding back up and gently cupping one of Shyvana's breasts. "Maybe I should let you do some of the work…" Jarvan gently ran his hand along the dragoness's stomach. "You seem to be putting on a little weight…" He gave her breast a squeeze and the dragoness groaned softly.

"You need to be careful with those…" Shyvana murmured, leaning up and grabbing his ear. She tugged on it slightly, puffing out her cheek as she glared up at the king. "They're still tender from last night! And I am not getting fat! That's just because you keep feeding me, every chance you get!"

"Hey, that's mostly just protein." Jarvan said with a cheeky grin, quickly escaping the dragoness's wrath as he pushed himself off the bed, pulling on pants and starting to hop about, tugging on a boot. "Besides, you're the one who's taken a liking to sucking my co-…"

"Jarvan!" Shyvana snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, sliding towards the edge of the bed. She tugged on a robe over her nightgown.

"Yes?" The king said, innocuously as Shyvana pushed herself up, raising a hand as if to continue protesting. The king still grinning as he bent down, finally seating his foot in the boot as he adjusted the buckle. There was a moment of silence and then the thud of something soft hitting the carpet beside the bed. Jarvan looked up and saw the dragoness, collapsed upon the ground, her face having paled noticeably. She groaned softly in pain, a hand sliding over her stomach.

"Shy?" Jarvan said, alarmed. He rushed to her side, pulling her into his lap, but the dragoness's face was pale, her body shivering. "SHY! GUARDS!? GUARDS!" Two men burst into the room. They bore raised weapons, each held at ready, poised to attack or defend. They looked confused when not met with any such attack, looking from the king to the queen. "Quick! Fetch a doctor! Hurry!"

"Y-yes sir!" One of the guards stammered, clumsily sheathing his sword as he turned and practically ran from the room.

"You!" The king bellowed, the other guard freezing, snapping to attention in panic. "Quick, hurry! Help me lift her up!" The guard shook his head absent-mindedly, surging forward, helping Jarvan get her up onto the bed. The king laid her out flat, but the dragoness groaned again.

"Shy!" Jarvan said, dropping down next to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong!?"

"Buck-…" Shyvana panted breathlessly.

"What'd she say?" The guard asked, frowning slightly, still poised behind the king, unsure of what to do. "Sire?"

"Buck… it…" Shyvana murmured her face starting to turn green.

"Shy?" Jarvan said, a worried look now showing on his face.

"BUCKET!" Shyvana screamed, her cheeks puffing out. The king grabbed the trash can from the side of the bed, handing it to her just in time for the dragoness to lean over the edge of the bed and empty the contents of her stomach.

The guard paled slightly at the sound, but Jarvan was still alarmed. The door flew open from behind him, and a young woman with golden hair and blue eyes rushed in, carrying a doctors bag. Two men with a stretcher between them bustled in behind her, and two nurses followed behind carrying a heavy looking box of medical equipment, medicine and potions between them.

"Out of the way!" Elvarran Brightstorm shouted, practically knocked the guard aside. "Move!" She shoved him aside, dropping down next to the king, looking flustered, as if she had just been woken, dragging wavy locks of blonde hair from her face as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "What's wrong, your highness?"

"I don't know." Jarvan said, still holding the dragoness's hand. "She was fine one moment, the next she was pale and she had collapsed. Then just started throwing up…"

"Yes, yes, I can see that." Elvarran said, shriveling up her nose. "Move, let me work." Jarvan sat on the edge of the bed, holding Shyvana's head in his lap as the doctor worked. She checked the dragoness's pulse, her eyes using a small light, and many other things, working quietly but diligently, checking every inch of the dragoness's body, from the top of her head down to her toes. She finally stopped working, tucking her instruments away. She sighed heavily, finally looking up to the king.

"What is it?" Jarvan said, looking intently down at her. "Elvarran?"

"Take a deep breath." Elvarran said slowly. "Shyvana is just fatigued. She needs some bed rest, and no more stress. Doctor's orders." Elvarran clipped her bag shut and stood up.

"Wait, you didn't say what was wrong?" Jarvan said, frowning.

"She has a parasite." Elvarran said finally.

"What?" Jarvan hissed, frowning, holding Shyvana tight and looking up at the doctor in horror. "Like something inside of her? Can't you do something?"

"I could, but I don't think you would want me to." Elvarran said, nodding to herself thoughtfully. "But don't worry. Many women learn to embrace the parasite. They name it, dress it up in tiny clothes, and arrange play dates with other little parasites." Elvarran turned to the king and smiled. "Congratulations, your highness. You're going to be a father."

There was a stunned silence on the king face as his eyes widened slightly. He looked down to Shyvana as the doctor ushered the others out of the room.

Jarvan gently ran his hand over the dragoness's eyes as they fluttered open and she looked up at her king, smiling. "Shyvana…" The king murmured breathlessly.

The dragoness gave him a weak smile, squeezing his hand. "I know. I heard." She took a deep breath, lifting a hand to lay gently over her belly. "You were right, Jarvan… Together, we can do anything."

"Parents…" Jarvan murmured, enamored, his smile growing massive. He giggled happily, and Shyvana smiled up at him. He affectionately brushed hair from his queen's face, looking down and meeting her gaze. Her magenta eyes gazed back up at him, the dragoness matching his smile. "To think… Us… parents…"

"You said it yourself, darling." Shyvana said warmly. "Together, we can do anything."


End file.
